Daddy's Little Girl
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Kimberly Oak has always been different from her brothers, that has never been a secret. She's always been a daddy's girl but Kim wants to be able to follow her heart and become a coordinator, not the pokemon researcher her father expects her to be.


_Author's note- I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, except for my own. This is my first pokemon fic so please go easy on me._

**Daddy's little girl**

Gary walked into the door with Umbreon walking behind him. He hung his white lab coat up on the coat rack.

"Celeste I'm home" Gary said walking into the kitchen to find his wife cooking. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"hello honey, you seem to be in a good mood" Celeste said turning to kiss her husband.

Gary smiled. "Yeah, well Xavier and Kimberly will soon be leaving for their journeys and I know that they'll follow my path and become a pokemon researcher unlike their brothers" He said letting go of her and walking into the den.

"That's good, oh yeah Ross, Siren and Nick are visiting" Celeste said from the kitchen.

"speaking of which, where is everyone?" Gary asked looking around the empty house. Whenever his older sons returned home for a visit the house always full of sounds.

"I'm not sure. Probably out by the lake" Celeste said walking into the den and handing Gary a cup of coffee.

"Maybe, I'll be in my office if you need me" Gary said walking into his office where his wife's Espeon was sound asleep cuddling an egg. Umbreon ran over and laid down next to her. Umbreon looked up at Gary and he knew what he was thinking.

" Yeah it's a great experience to have kids" he said softly.

_***_

Kim watched as her dad closed the door to his office. She let out a sigh and turned to her brothers.

"Do I have to tell him?" She asked nervously looking back at the door.

"Yeah, you can do it. We all did" Ross, her eldest brother, said putting a supporting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"speak for yourself. I'm not" Xavier said receiving a nudge to the side.

"not helping" Siren hissed in his ear. Kim looked at her brothers with a worried look in her eyes.

The truth was that Kim didn't want to be a pokemon researcher like her dad had hoped. Gary had planned on having all his kids become pokemon researchers like him and Kim knew her father would be crushed if he had to hear one more time that his child didn't want to be a pokemon researcher, especially if he heard it from his little girl. Kim wanted to be a coordinator like her mom had once been.

Kim gulped and walked a bit further from the door. To bad all four of her brothers were behind her.

"Come on get going" Nick said pushing her in front of the door. Kim turns to them and quietly knocks on the door.

"Come in" her father said from the other side and Kim slowly opened the door and walked in.

_***_

"Kim, what's wrong?" Gary said looking up from his research and looked at his only daughter.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…something important" Kim said is a calm yet nervous voice.

Gary looked at his daughter and rubbed his temples. "Kim, if it's female stuff I think you'd better talk to your mother about that"

"I'm not talking about my period dad! I mean something else important"

"Like what? Do we need to have the talk?"

"Dad I'm only 10!"

"then what is it Kim? I'm not a mind reader" Gary said getting a little frustrated at this guessing game.

"well I want to tell you but…I'm afraid you'll be mad with me about it" Kim said looking down at her feet. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"what is it Kim? You know you can tell me anything" Gary said sincerely. Kim gulped and proceeded closer to her dad.

"well….the thing is….I don't want to be a pokemon researcher" Kim said quietly. She watched as Gary's smile dropped majorly into a frown of concern.

"oh…"

"I'm sorry daddy but I just don't want to be a researcher. I want to follow my heart and become a coordinator. I'm really sorry" Kim said looking down at the floor, tears swelling in her eyes. She knew she had hurt her dad big time.

Gary looked at his daughter then got up from his chair and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's ok Kim. It's ok. You don't have to be a researcher if you don't want to be" Gary said lifting Kim's head to look at him and wiped the tears from her amber eyes; his eyes.

"are you sure?" Kim asked quietly.

"of course. You can be whatever you want and I will support you no matter what" Gary said with a smile. Kim smiled and hugged her dad.

"Thank you daddy" she whispered.

_~5 years later~_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage, Kimberly Oak" the announcer said as Kim ran onto the stage in her female magician's costume. The crowd erupted in cheers as Kim took out a Pokeball.

She looked up in the crowd and spotted her family there, all of them cheering her on. She smiled, looking at her biggest fan yet. Her dad. True to his word, Gary supported Kim in her coordinator career.

"this one's for you dad" Kim whispered throwing the Pokeball into the air. "Let's go Wartortle!"


End file.
